Aftermath
by charmony
Summary: NPH 6 - In the wake of the case in Arkansas, see how the team is dealing with the event that nearly tore them apart. Author recommends reading The Road to Nowhere first if you haven't already.
1. Chapter 1  The Guys

**A/N: This four part series follows on directly after The Road to Nowhere. **

**WARNING: This story has been rated M due to mild sex scenes and adult themes. Please heed the warning and be aware that the content may not be suitable for younger readers.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is NPH 6. If you aren't already following this series, I recommend that you make your way to my author profile page and start with NPH 1, as some or all of this will not make sense otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds, its storylines or characters. I can only claim to manipulate them for the purposes of this story.**

Aftermath – Chapter 1 – The Guys

It was heard said in the months following the case in Arkansas that no one would blame Aaron Hotchner's BAU team if no one ever wanted to set foot in the state ever again. All three women had been placed on medical leave for a six month period and with half of the team out of action, the men were given a week of desk duty to catch up on the paperwork gathering dust and then were split up and given other work temporarily.

For Reid this was awkward, as he was placed on another BAU team. His team was used to his vagaries and the way his mind worked and though the people he was to work with did what they could to make him feel welcome, he just felt like an outsider who was never fully understood. He welcomed the times he was back at his desk between cases just for the familiarity, but more often than not, Derek was there too and he didn't feel quite so alone and adrift in those moments as they caught up on life and what they'd heard of how the ladies were progressing in their healing regimens.

Derek fitted in with his new team with the same ease he did everything and made his mark early on. The two women in the unit were gorgeous and single and clearly wouldn't mind being otherwise with him, but he had no inclination to make good on the clear signals he was receiving. Instead, he found himself calling on an old friend who'd once shown more than a passing interest in him and taking up with her. And though he spent a lot of time with Kevin helping to get a certain sexy tech kitten back up to health, his new lover more than understood having heard about recent events and supported him in whatever way she could as the months passed while never once making him feel guilty for his deplorable lack of attention.

Dave wasn't all that keen on the idea of being placed elsewhere in the FBI, so he took a temporary sabbatical to Cleveland and lost himself in the woman who had been his constant support for well over a year now. Neither were ready for a serious commitment, but that was alright since what he needed with her in that period of time had nothing to do with love and everything to do with proving he was still alive and kicking after the year he'd had.

For Aaron, being the boss turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Rather than staying saddled with work, as soon as the week of desk duty was up and his team was busy elsewhere, he took the next six months off to focus on Emily, their relationship, and getting her better, as Jack would put it.

They'd finished Pride & Prejudice in the hospital under her mother's watchful eyes and had then moved on to a Kurt Vonnegut book Aaron knew was a personal favourite of hers as they waited for news on her condition. The night after she was moved to a private room was the first time they were alone together without her mother hovering nearby and though the setting was hardly fitting for what he had to say, he'd informed her he was head over heels in love with her and no matter what the future held, she could be absolutely certain that he would be by her side through all of it.

He hadn't expected much, so having her burst into tears had thrown him for a loop, but she'd quickly assured him they were happy tears before she made him be absolutely clear that he had no doubts about them, even if she ended up with permanent back injuries that put her in a wheelchair. He hadn't hesitated even slightly as he'd insisted she was stuck with him for life.

The day they'd not only confirmed there was no permanent brain damage but also no apparent spinal damage had been one to be celebrated and they were doing just that when both Chief Strauss and Ambassador Prentiss had walked into the room to say they were leaving.

Strauss could have pressed to discuss the fraternisation between them but upon hearing the good news had extended her congratulations and had indicated only that she would be talking with them both at a later date. Elizabeth had studied her daughters' glowing face and had merely admonished Aaron not to hurt her daughter or else he'd face her wrath as a mother and then they'd both walked back out the way they'd come in.

They'd both been bemused by this turn of events but neither wanted to waste their good fortune so they hadn't.

All three women had been transferred to a hospital in DC better equipped to dealing with their various medical needs and while they were all still hospitalised, the three women had shared a room that made all the men in their lives nervous. Only Jack missed the undercurrents as one woman or another would cast a speculative eye over one man or another as he came to visit, but rarely would they share what they spoke of and all assured that the most private of details stayed private, so what did they have to complain about? Plenty, of course, but no one was going to admit to that either, of course.

Time passed quickly and revolved around scheduled pool therapy, physio therapy and counselling appointments. The three therapists assigned to get the women quite literally back on their feet quickly saw that the three friends made more progress together and arranged their own schedules around getting them into sessions where they could do this. This also gave the three men in their lives a chance to catch up, relax and marvel at their ladies' progressions. For the women, it was a chance to be out from under the watchful eyes of their men. The counsellor seeing all of them found them agreeable to group sessions in addition to their individual ones and also found them all eager to deal with what they'd been through so they could get it firmly in the past.

Life moved on, health and wellness was regained and all three women were cleared to return to work. They were relieved, their men were intent on giving them the quietest possible last weekend they could manage and none of their women were ready to cooperate in the slightest.

They were _so_ _done_ with being coddled.

End-

**A/N: The next three chapters will be a focus on each of the women and the men in their lives only.**

**As always, I love reviews, so please feel free to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Penelope Garcia

**A/N: This four-part series follows on directly after The Road to Nowhere. I recommend you go to my profile page and read The Road to Nowhere first as otherwise little in this piece will make any sense. I also recommend reading the other books in my NPH series as they all follow on in sequence from the first piece and this one will end up being one of many. On my page, look for NPH - 1 to read the first story and then on to NPH - 2 and so on. This piece is NPH - 6.**

**WARNING: This story has been rated M due to mild sex scenes and adult themes. Please heed the warning and be aware that the content may not be suitable for younger readers.**

Aftermath – Chapter 2 – Penelope Garcia

Penelope Garcia was feeling tired but extremely good about life in general. The check-up with the doctor that afternoon had given her a clean bill of health and waiting around for JJ and Emily to finish their check-ups had given her more reasons for the warm fuzzies she was currently feeling. They'd all been given the all clear and they could all go back to work on Monday.

Their men had been just as excited for them but JJ had overhead them discussing the need for peace and quiet for them that weekend before they all went back and after discussing it amongst themselves, they'd decided that though well meaning, Kevin, Will and Aaron had it all wrong.

And they were going to prove it.

The guys had dropped them at home and headed back to work to spread the good news throughout the workplace and get the team back together for Monday. Garcia had immediately left the house and driven to the local mall for some items she would need for the kind of weekend she had in mind.

Returning to the house, she'd set everything up, waited for the message Kevin always sent when he left work to say he was on his way and set herself up.

Hearing his keys in the door, her only wish now was that he was alone but as it opened and voices wafted through the curtains she'd closed to their room, she knew she'd have to be pretty blunt as Kevin called out to her.

"My chocolate studmuffin, much as I love and adore you, the view in the bedroom is for one set of eyes alone. So please do me a favour and turn your bodacious ass around and walk back out the way you came in. Otherwise you will be scandalised for life and I will never be able to look at you again, let alone speak to you."

There was a momentary silence before Derek called back, "Sounds far too kinky for my tastes baby girl. Congrats on getting the all clear and I shall see you Monday morning bright and early."

A minute later, Kevin appeared through the curtains and stopped dead as he took her in. In the 25 minutes it took him to drive from Quantico to the apartment he now shared with her, she had coated strategic parts of the front of her naked body with chocolate cream, M&M's and sprinkles.

"Kevin, I get that you think I need a last quiet moment before I go back to work and I think it's really sweet that you want to protect me like that, but what I _really_ need is a lasting, positive memory to fully wipe away what happened in Arkansas and something more than a little kinky to get me through starting back up with the horror I have to deal with at work. I've been a good, celibate little girl for 6 months and I'm going slowly insane. Can you work with me here?"

He walked forward slowly with an audible gulp. Carefully bracing his body so as not to dislodge any of the delightful artwork he could see, Kevin leaned in and paused a hairs breath from her delectable mouth.

"Babe, there is no way in this life or the next that I could ever honestly say no to you, but are you sure you're up for it."

"Kevin, I'm so horny right now if you don't follow through with this with me right now, I'm going to go find someone else to..."

Oh no, he wasn't having that, he decided as he really, properly kissed her for the first time since before she left for the horror case of the century and realised just how horny he was too.

New Section-

Early the next morning, they sat naked on the bed after their shared shower. Kevin had towel-dried her hair and was now massaging her scalp with his fingers; an act guaranteed to have her purring like a cat. Her whole body was in a state of bliss; so much so that when his hands slid from her scalp, down the front of her body to ghost over her breasts before making their clever way to the junction between her thighs, the mere brush of his fingers _there_ had her screaming his name as her eyes rolled back in her head.

As her body stopped shuddering in bliss, she could feel the smile on his lips as he pressed light kisses against her neck and shoulders.

"I love how responsive you are to me. I'm never left doubting that I am enough for you."

"Baby, baby, baby; my message to you if I'd died in the car was that I loved you more than anything and that no one did it better for me. I knew you'd understand what I meant and I said it because it is the absolute truth. _No one_ does it better for me."

She turned her body to face him and looked at him as they sat together. "I know sometimes it can't be easy living with me and being in a relationship with me. I'm often loud, outspoken, totally stubborn and very girly and more than that you have to contend with how open I am about how much I love Derek Morgan. And I _know_ that I can be embarrassing at times. But at the end of the day, if I had to choose between all of that and you, it would be such an easy choice I wouldn't even have to think about it. I would choose you, because I love you and there will never be another for me. I may never change, but neither will that choice either."

He pulled her in and kissed her and it was fierce and fiery followed by soft and sweet. He pulled back and lifted his hands to cup her cheeks as he feathered other, lighter kisses across her face.

"There is easily not a thing about you that I don't love. You are the better hacker and that turns me on faster than anything else about you. But I also love your outspoken love for everyone around you and even your love for Derek Morgan is just another totally sweet thing about you. If I was told I could have _you_ as you are or I could have a totally changed you, I would sooner die than change anything about you and _that_ is because _you_ are the reason I love you."

She smiled at him and leaned in to him and before long they were completely lost in the wonder of their love for each other. It was another hour before they'd caught their breath enough to continue their conversation.

"Do you know, I've been thinking lately about our relationship and how long we've known each other. We've been together for three years and there is nothing I have ever been more certain of than the fact that I love you more than anything else in this world and I want to marry you and make you Mrs Kevin Lynch.

"So officially, Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?"

End-

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this sneak peek into Garcia and Kevin's relationship and don't worry, the answer to the big question will come in a later story.**

**As always, I love reviews, so please feel free to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jennifer Jareau

**A/N: This four-part series follows on directly after The Road to Nowhere. I recommend you go to my profile page and read The Road to Nowhere first as otherwise little in this piece will make any sense. I also recommend reading the other books in my NPH series as they all follow on in sequence from the first piece and this one will end up being one of many. On my page, look for NPH - 1 to read the first story and then on to NPH - 2 and so on. This piece is NPH - 6.**

**WARNING: This story has been rated M due to adult themes and mild sex scenes. Please heed the warning and be aware that the content may not be suitable for younger readers.**

Aftermath – Chapter 3 – Jennifer Jareau

JJ knew in her heart of hearts that she loved Will LaMontagne Jr. with everything she was and always would. But some days the sweet southern man who had fathered her beautiful baby Henry drove her absolutely bananas.

Having been given the all clear at the doctors' today, she'd been looking forward to reacquainting her body with Will's, only to overhear him talking with Kevin and Aaron about how she needed a quiet weekend before the busyness of work swept her up again.

He'd dropped her home with the suggestion to put her feet up and rest while he dropped Henry with the sitter for the night and then he'd pick up a couple of movies for them to watch that evening. She'd waited only long enough for the car to back out of the drive before moving swiftly to their room and the space in the walk-in robe where she'd hidden the little sapphire blue something-something for a rainy day.

This day _definitely_ qualified. She slipped a short blue robe on over the top and quickly curled her hair til it tumbled around her face in a wash of curls and walked back down to the living room to wait for him to return. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, I thought you'd be lyin' down."

"Why? I'm not in the least tired. The doctor just gave me a clean bill of health and I really feel it. Do you want to feel how very healthy I am? Because I think you may have forgotten how well I can be."

She stood slowly and walked towards him with an undulation of her hips and a slight tug on her belt that opened the robe to frame her body and the little bit of nothing that she was wearing. As she watched, he shifted on his feet, a clear indication he was hot for her and his eyes started to glimmer with an intense light as she went on tiptoe and licked along the seam of his lips. They opened for her in a heartbeat and she fell into the heat and hardness of his body and exulted in her power as a woman as he swept her up and drove her back into the wall.

Their hips ground together as she slid her hands down his body to work at getting his jeans open. Their lips stayed meshed together until he growled in frustration as his hands roamed her body and tugged at the lace covering her. Her head dropped back and her eyes opened, though it took her a minute to actually focus on the look on his face.

"How the hell do I get you out of this thing enough to get where I desperately need to be?"

She smiled. "You have two options; you can totally and very easily get me out of this piece. Or you can undo the buckle that opens the flap so that you can access heaven without waiting for the whole thing to come off. It's totally your choice."

His hand slid down her side and between her legs. She spread them wider for him and whimpered as his fingers stroked her hard through the fabric. How she needed him in her in that moment. He found the buckle and took his time easing it open as she moaned and strained to get closer. He slid a finger in her and smiled, pleased.

"It feels like you just might be ready for me Sugar."

New Section-

JJ lay in bed and wondered if she'd ever find the strength to move ever again. The only other time she'd ever ached like this had been with her first boyfriend and that hadn't been even remotely satisfying. But then there was last night and oh, but the bliss...

She turned her head and smiled slightly as she took in Will's features. She loved this man more than anything else in the world and thinking about the sad time in her life when she'd nearly lost him to her own shyness and stupidity, she counted her blessings daily that she'd come to her senses in time.

She lifted her hand and gently feathered her fingers through his hair as he stirred. His eyes opened and in the blue depths she loved so much she saw such a wealth of love and tenderness it nearly brought her to tears as he tugged her close for a good morning kiss.

"Hey beautiful. What're you doin' awake so early?"

"Thinking about you and us and how dumb I nearly was to deny being with you back before I found out about Henry. I can't imagine life without you yet I nearly threw away the most precious gift I've ever been given."

"Hush Sugar. Things all worked out in the end. That's what counts between us and I know I don't think about the past so much as I look to the future and think what a wonderful thing it is between us."

She fell into his eyes as his lips claimed hers in a sweet seduction she was powerless to halt. By the time he let her up for air, she almost couldn't remember what she'd wanted to ask him.

"Will, when Henry was born we exchanged rings and vows on a private beach with just us and our beautiful son and we said at the time that it was enough. But six months ago I nearly didn't get to say goodbye to either of you and the thought that I was going to die without becoming your wife very nearly killed me all on its own.

"Since that day, you've been asking me and asking me and I've been saying not yet for so long I wonder that you can still put up with me. But if by some miracle you still want to marry me, then more than anything else I've ever been sure of, I'm sure now that I want to be your wife."

"You mean, make it official, with a wedding and reception, cake and guests and frilly white dress and everything?"

She loved the way his eyes fairly lit up as if she'd just given him the most incredible gift. "Well I'm not so sure about the frilly white dress; you should know by now I don't do frills and white is really not the colour to wear at a wedding when you already have a son by the groom, but yes, I do mean all of the above."

He grinned. "When?"

She grinned back and kissed him because his mouth was there and she couldn't not be this close and not kiss him.

"If you don't want anything too big, give me a month. Anything bigger than a hundred and I'll need two to sort out the details."

"Any chance you've been thinkin' on this for a while now Sugar?"

She sighed as his lips traced down her neck. "More than a chance. Can you wait a month or two?"

"I'll wait a month, since all I need at the wedding is you and Henry. Everyone else is just window dressin' to the main attraction. You invite who you like, as long as you make sure you're there."

She giggled. "Great! I'll go get my notebook and show you what I've got in mind."

She was half off the bed when he tumbled her back into it and covered her body with his.

"How about you show me later Sugar? Right now I've got a sugar cravin' so bad I need a fixin' desperately."

She smiled as he did just that.

End-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this sneak peek into JJ and Will's long-standing relationship. I know there were rumours to the effect that they were either engaged or married in secret already; this was what I thought had happened.**

**As always, I love reviews, so please feel free to let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Emily Prentiss

**A/N: This four-part series follows on directly after The Road to Nowhere. I recommend you go to my profile page and read The Road to Nowhere first as otherwise little in this piece will make any sense. I also recommend reading the other books in my NPH series as they all follow on in sequence from the first piece and this one will end up being one of many. On my page, look for NPH - 1 to read the first story and then on to NPH - 2 and so on. This piece is NPH - 6.**

**WARNING: This story has been rated M due to mild sex scenes and adult themes. Please heed the warning and be aware that the content may not be suitable for younger readers.**

Aftermath – Chapter 4 – Emily Prentiss

Emily checked her watch as Jess pulled her car into the drive and grimaced. They were running out of time if they were going to make their flight in a couple of hours.

When Kevin and Will had started talking about a quiet weekend, Emily knew Aaron had almost blown their secret then and there. But that was alright because she'd almost blown it herself when JJ and Garcia had been planning something far raunchier than what their partners had ever seen from them. They were all horny after being celibate for six months as they healed from their injuries and they were willing to do anything to change that situation _this_ weekend, not the next one.

But they'd been planning this for the last six months, just waiting for the day they got the all clear from her doctor that life could return to normal. She still had a slight limp from the dislocation in her knee and her pelvic region complained if she was inactive for a little too long, but these were things that her physio assured her would pass with time and as long as she stuck to the regimen still in place, it wouldn't be too much longer til she was back to her old self.

She looked up as Aaron walked in with a frown on his features. She'd moved in with him and Jack after being released from the hospital because the apartment was on the first floor with no stairs for her to climb. She had no doubt she'd never be asked to leave.

"Where's Jack? Jess is here and we are running really late."

"Jack is quietly panicking that you are not coming back from this weekend away. I can't budge him from his room and I really don't want to give him to Jess kicking and screaming."

"Go let Jess know we'll be a couple of minutes. I've got this."

She walked down to Jack's room and leaned against the doorframe as she took in Jack's body language. The child was clearly frightened and she hated that she'd been the one to do that to him, even though she'd had no control over it.

"Hey Jack-Jack. Daddy says you're worried about me. Can I come in for a minute?"

Jack nodded and she went to sit on the bed beside him. She was gratified with the speed he showed as he moved into her arms for a cuddle once she was settled. She snuggled him close and breathed deep of his little-boy scent.

"Jack, I know you're scared that you are going to lose me just like you lost mummy, but I promise you that I am _not_ going anywhere. I will be by to pick you up first thing Monday morning and you know why it's really important for me that I be there Monday?" He shook his head as he sat back and looked at her. "On Monday I finally get to see your school for the first time and daddy said I could be late to work if you wanted to show me around and introduce me to your teachers and friends. I can't see your school if I'm not here, can I?"

He shook his head, looking happier than he had been. "I just don't want you to go away. I love you Em'ly."

She pulled him back in for another hug as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. It never ceased to amaze her how he could rip her heart out of her chest every time he said those three little words. "I love you too Jack, so much I could never _ever_ leave you. Understand? Now, grab your gear and I promise that I will call you tomorrow before you go to bed and on Sunday as well. Okay?"

He nodded eagerly and scampered over to his bag. He grabbed it and his favourite bear and raced out the door ahead of her. She followed at a slower pace, smiling as she slipped under the arm Aaron held up for her. Wrapping one arm around his waist, she waved at Jack as Jess got him settled in the car.

"Love you daddy, love you Em'ly. See you Monday."

"You are an absolute marvel. Have I told you that lately?" Aaron murmured as he nuzzled the skin below her ear.

"Mmm. I can't say I've heard it lately but you are more than welcome to tell me more at a later time."

They exchanged grins and headed to the car already packed and waiting to go.

New Section-

They stopped at Haley's grave on the way to the airport and Emily waited in the car as Aaron went to say to her whatever it was that he thought needed to be said. She didn't think he'd ever tell her and she wasn't going to ask. It simply wasn't necessary for her to know.

They made their flight with five minutes to spare and settled in to sleep for the five hour trip. They'd get in close to midnight and probably wouldn't get to bed for quite a few hours after that so they were conserving strength for the weekend ahead.

They landed on time and immediately made their way to the hotel they were staying at. An hour after they arrived, they were ready to head back out again.

"Do we have everything? Because I don't want to miss this appointment for a lack of something vital that means we end up seeing Elvis or one of the Beetles instead."

Aaron grinned. "Come on Em, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Anywhere but here tonight. I'm serious Aaron, do we have _everything?"_

"Yes my love, we have everything. You can safely walk out that door secure in the knowledge that I have everything under control."

New Section-

They stood at the back of room set up to look like a church and watched the couple in front of them exchange vows. Whereas you could just walk into most of the places along this strip without an appointment, this one required it as a safeguard against marriages that would happen without consequence that would be over almost before they'd even begun. They were also the only chapel on the strip that provided a Christian wedding if requested. While the wedding they were there for wasn't outright Christian, they'd both wanted something cemented before God and State to slot in with their Catholic upbringings, so at least they knew they were starting out right.

Vows completed, they exchanged rings, kissed and moved off to the side to sign the register. As they did this, an older woman walked up to them with a warm smile.

"Hello, my name is Doris and I'll be taking care of the photos, video and any little bits and pieces you may need dealt with to help make this occasion special for you. Now before I go on, can I see your paperwork and confirm that you are A. Hotchner and E. Prentiss?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Emily and this is Aaron."

Doris took the paperwork and checked it over. She then took the boxes Aaron held with their rings and moved off to the side. She gestured them over and took a couple of test pictures to ensure she had the right exposure for the film. Emily quickly touched up her lipstick and checked her curled hair. Running a hand down the soft white fabric covering her body she knew she was ready for the rest of her life to start.

Then the preacher came over and introduced himself and they were moved to the front of the 'church' and the short ceremony began. They'd written their own vows over the intervening months and neither needed to refer to their paper for the words because for both of them it was tattooed on their hearts.

Then the rings were exchanged; a solid gold band with 'Eternally Yours' printed on the underside for Aaron and a delicate twined gold and white gold band for Emily that joined the engagement ring she had been secretly wearing for the last four months on a long, thin gold chain she wore around her neck.

When the preacher announced them man and wife, she almost burst into tears as her heart overflowed with her love for this man standing before her. His kiss was a sweet, tender brush of lips that to most would appear chaste and not appropriate for the moment and the setting; yet the intimacy of the touch rocked her to the core of her foundation.

No one else would understand, but she knew in that moment that this one kiss signified everything she'd been waiting the last 12 years to have as her own; the heart of the man she had always, and would forever, love.

End-

**A/N: Shh! It's a secret. Don't tell the rest of the BAU. Hee hee :P**

**This concludes Aftermath and I hope you enjoyed knowing that our heroic ladies are mostly back to their usual spunky selves.**

**As always, I love reviews, so please feel free to let me know what you think. I'm off now to plan a wedding.**


End file.
